


May We Meet Again (But Until Then I'll Keep On Swinging)

by 9VaniaStein9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Bombing, Bombs, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Depression, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Foster Care, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hospitals, Murder, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9VaniaStein9/pseuds/9VaniaStein9
Summary: Trigger warnings!!! Murder, death, bombs, hospitals, doctors, and social services.Another fic with the trope where May dies and Peter ends up in Tony's care.Because I wanted to make one.(I still love May. Parenting him together is great, but I also wanted to do this.)Someone killed May, threw a bomb through the window and bailed, three stories up with no other trace left behind.Peter blames himself for not being there. His spider sense went off, but he thought it was something else.If he hadn't left to patrol, May would be alive, and now he has to deal with it as he blames himself.There is no St*rker or Th*rki or Sp*derpool. Please do not even open this fic if you ship those! This is a p*dophilia and inc*st-free zone!
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. I Can't Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Michelle and Peter may become a thing later, but that is not the focus of this story. Just wanted to let you know sooner rather than later!  
> Thanks for reading! I know this chapter is short, but I'm hoping to write some more of it soon!
> 
> Update: I have fixed it so now it says that this fic will have more than one chapter. Sorry!

Peter Parker stares down at the blood in his hands in a stupor, his mind struggling with putting the puzzle together.

The pieces are right there, but he just can't seem to believe that May's- That someone-

Inside, he's just numb.

He thinks he hears someone saying his name, but he can't really connect that it's actually someone actually talking to him.

The next thing he knows, he blinks and he's in front of a mirror, his hands dripping wet, under his nails pink from scrubbing.

He can still smell the blood, both hers and his from the broken glass, and the smoke from the bomb.

Someone knocks on the door, gently, like they're afraid of spooking him, but he jumps like another one went off.

He slowly opens the door, sniffling, taking in the face of a lady who looks to be about forty, with hair that reminds him of Pepper's, but it's thicker and braided.

"All cleaned up?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Amanda, remember?"

He doesn't.

"That's okay. You've had a rough day, haven't you? Let's get you a place to sleep."

"I-I have one."

"Sweetie, you can't go home. I'm sorry, but with no legal guardian, the state has to look after you."

"The state? I'm almost seventeen."

"And you still have over a year to go before you can be on your own. We can talk about that later, okay? I know you've had a long day, and you've already had to talk to the police about what you saw. I have someone waiting for us that will give you a place to stay for a bit, just until we can find somewhere a little more permanent."

"No. No!"

He backs away, eyes wide, slamming the door closed and locking it.

"Peter? Peter, please open the door."

"No, no, no- I'm not- I can't- I can't be alone. I ca- can't- I have t- I have to get out of here."

There's a window close to the ceiling, small, but just big enough for him to slip through.

Without even thinking of someone realizing that he has powers to get there, Peter climbs the wall and busts the glass, causing shouts of alarm behind the door separating him from Amanda, and looks down.

_Only the second floor, this is easy._

He jumps down, landing easily and goes straight into a run, ignoring the shouts from behind and above him.

He doesn't know where he's running, but he can't stop now.


	2. Mr. Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you made it to chapter two! :D

Peter runs, dodging cars and pedestrians, going on autopilot somewhere--anywhere--else, until he seems to blink and he's skidding to a stop in front of his destroyed apartment building.

There are police cars and ambulances still around, cabs taking people with their belongings places that don't smell of smoke.

Most of the damage was within their apartment, but the building could potentially be unsound.

What can be salvaged from his room? What could be salvaged from May's?

A thought strikes him suddenly

They're going through the wreckage.

_Where did I put my suit?!?_

He scales the building, climbing up the fire escape, relieved when he finds it haphazardly webbed to the wall by a dumpster.

He almost missed it; he could only see it from above.

He must've had at least a little sense when he was in shock, enough to change and hide his suit, but he doesn't remember that part.

The scent of blood is all over it, making him want to wretch and cry at the same time.

The soiled suit in one hand, knowing that no one can trace his webs to himself now that he's not running from the hospital and no one's around, he swings away.

A tapping on a window alerts Tony to something, but he hasn't slept enough, and he's only been asleep for maybe half an hour.

Lifting his face from his pillow, he mumbles a question.

What it was, he doesn't know, but apparently Friday understood enough.

"Priority One, Boss. Peter Parker is at the window. Shall I let him in?"

"I thought I set it so he can always come in."

"I'm sorry, Boss, you ordered a College-Aesthetic Allnighter and asked not to be disturbed except for Priority One calls."

The window slides open, and a thump is heard, but it takes Tony a second for his still blurry eyes to figure out what's going on, but once they do he's suddenly alert.

"Pete? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"M- May, she's..."

"C'mon, where's May?"

"She's gone."

"Gone? Someone took her?"

"She's dead, Mr. Stark."

It feels like a brick hits his chest, sucking all the air out.

"I-I wasn't there for her, I- I knew something bad was going to happen and I went to patrol so I could stop it, but- I should've been _there_! I could've stopped them!"

"What happened, kid? Who's them?"

"I don't know, there was a bomb. Someone threw it in the window, and- I should've stopped it! I should've been there for her."

"Kid, you couldn't've stopped a bomb, it would've just killed you, too, or someone else."

"I could've stopped it!"

"No, you would've been killed, Pete. Did this just happen?"

"She was making dinner."

"Dinner? I didn't sleep that long, what- It's- Fri, what time is it?"

"It is 3:49 a.m., Boss."

"Why didn't you come here sooner?"

"I-I was at the hospital. They took her there, but she-"

His voice breaks off into a sob, hitching at the end.

Tony stares, not sure what to do.

Pepper can't help because she's in DC until tomorrow.

Today?

Six. She's in DC until six.

_Pepper would know what to do. She'd probably wrap the kid into her arms and let him know that he's safe and that they'll figure it out._

But Pepper's not here.

The kid's still crying, his arms hugging himself tight like he's desperate to not fall apart any more, sucking in shallow gasps as he reins himself in, eyes red.

_I wish Pepper was here. She'd get him something to eat and make him hot chocolate and fix everything._

"Pete... Why don't we go to the living room? I'll get you something to eat, and we'll talk."

"'M not hungry," Peter sniffs.

"You're always hungry. I have your favorite ice cream, you can have some of that."

"I don't feel good," Peter mumbles, looking away.

_Well, he_ is _pale._

"Sick stomach, huh? Well, how about some Sprite?"

When Peter doesn't answer, Tony sighs inwardly.

"Please, kid?"

Peter reluctantly nods, and sniffs as he gets himself to his feet, Tony feeling awkward, not sure if he should touch him at all or not, ending up standing close but doing nothing.

Peter stares at the suit on the floor, eyes bruised-looking underneath like he hasn't slept in days.

"I'll take care of that," Tony says quietly. "How about you go take a shower? That might make you feel better."

Peter doesn't even nod, but he does shuffle off, tearing his eyes away from the bloodied suit.

It takes forty-five minutes for Peter to emerge from the bathroom.

It usually takes him fifteen, with him trying not to waste water and speedily getting dressed so he ends up skidding into the lab to get started only to be sent back to fix his backwards shirt or dry his hair.

But Tony knows that the kid's had one of the worst days he's ever had, and he doesn't even have his aunt to help him through it like when Ben died.

_He has_ me _,_ he thinks bitterly. _A selfish billionaire with unresolved daddy issues. As if I could really help him._

"Here, kid," he says, offering him a cup, shaking himself from his thoughts. "I got your Sprite right here."

Peter sits heavily on the couch, accepting the offered glass with a muttered thanks, but he just stares at it instead of taking a sip.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay. Would you mind telling me why it took until after three to get in touch with me? Friday has orders to put your calls through at any time. Why didn't you call me?"

Peter shrugs.

"I was at the hospital. They couldn't save her, and I- I don't remember before that. I just kinda blinked and a lady was there, and she told me that someone was waiting for me to stay with them until they could find somewhere more permanent."

Tony purses his lips, wanting to swear, but keeping it to himself.

_Two days too early. That wouldn't have happened if it was two days later. Our appointment was Monday. The paperwork could've been signed and he_ _wouldn't've_ _had to deal with that at all!_

"I-I'm sorry," Peter stutters, catching his facial expressions at his own inner turmoil and misinterpreting it. "I shouldn't've come, I shouldn't've bothered you, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad for me, I just needed-" He shakes his head, wet hair flopping as he stands up. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I wanted- But we're not there yet, and I know that, I just didn't know where else to go."

"Kid, sit down. I don't want you anywhere else but _here_. _I'm_ sorry, you never should've had to deal with that. We were gonna- I was supposed to sign up to be your secondary guardian, but we had to wait until Monday."

"What?"

"May and I agreed for me to be your secondary guardian, in case something ever happened, but- We were too late. If I hadn't taken so long to agree-"

"So you still don't want it? I'm just an obligation you were pressured to agree to help?"

"What? No! No, I wanted to, still want to, I just didn't want to mess anything up! I _want_ to be your secondary guardian, Pete."

Peter doesn't look like he believes it, but he nods.

"I should've just called you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, no harm done, right?"

"They're probably still looking for me."

Tony swears, realizing.

"You're right! I have to make some calls. Are you going to be okay for a few? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Yeah, go ahead, don't let me stop you from working. I'm sorry I interrupted you, Mr. Stark."

"Kid, trust me, I wasn't working. I need to call Pep and let her know what's going on so she can get the legal stuff sorted. Do you need anything?"

"No," Peter sighs.

"I'll be back soon. Ten minutes tops."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas, suggestions, requests, or other things? I'd like to know if you have any requests for stuff to happen later on! And I don't have a lot of the next chapter written yet.  
> Thanks for reading! Have a blessed day!

**Author's Note:**

> Have a blessed day! :D


End file.
